Live, Die, Repeat
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: [ All you need is Kill AU] Levi Rivaille es un recluta novato de División de la Infantería Jacket , que se despierta en su cama tras haber muerto en combate. Sin saberlo, se ha adentrado en un bucle donde cada día repetirá esa batalla y esa muerte,para poder salir de allí tendrá que volverse el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad para cambiar su destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin, All You Need is Kill y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La muerte es repentina y llega sin avisar. Puedes morir de un infarto en tu casa, en un accidente de coche y en mitad del campo de batalla, diez minutos después de que esta empiece y poco después que gran parte de tus compañeros.

La mitad de los que ya han muerto habrán tenido la suerte de no haber sentido nada, habrá sido tan rápido que no habrán sentido dolor alguno.

Tengo miedo, mucho.

No sé si puedo moverme aun de lo asustado que estoy, todo me tiembla, no sé si tan siquiera puedo ser capaz de cargar mi arma y disparar contra estas cosas, pero lo intentó, el sonido del retroceso de mi fusil al disparar marca a su vez los latidos de mi corazón.

El enemigo debe de morir, no puede quedar ninguno vivo.

Me quedó sin munición antes de que pueda darme cuenta, pero no me importa.

-¡Recarga!

Pero el compañero al que va dirigido mi grito y que se suponía que debía de cubrirme las espaldas lleva ya un rato muerto, aunque no soy capaz de saber cuándo ha sucedido eso, así que no queda nadie que me escuche en esos momentos. Mi colega Mike fue uno de los primeros en caer, el proyectil le atravesó su _jacket. _Con un agujero de dos centímetros de diámetro que iba desde el pecho hasta la espalda no vivió más de un minuto tras eso.

Era el típico que se aprovecha de su rango para joderte y que además te destripaba el final de las novelas, pero no era mal tipo, no le habría deseado la muerte nunca.

Mi escuadrón lo formábamos 146 hombres de la 17ª Compañía, tercer batallón, 12º Regimiento de la 301.ª División de la Infantería _Jacket_, e íbamos a librar una batalla al norte de la isla de Kotoiushi. Iba a ser un ataque sorpresa lanzado desde un helicóptero pero la sorpresa nos la llevamos nosotros al ver que nos esperaban.

Nuestro capitán estaba muerto, nuestro sargento estaba muerto, ya no oía el helicóptero que nos había traído hasta allí, no había comunicaciones.

Yo solo seguía vivo porque nada más comenzar la batalla me cagué de miedo y mientras todos peleaban yo me escondí bajo el _jacket _de Mike. Los _jackets _estaban fabricados de un compuesto inventado por japoneses y me había convencido a mi mismo de que era imposible salir herido si llevaba uno de esos puesto, que eran imposibles de atravesar.

No era más que un recluta recién salido de la academia en su primera misión en un campo de batalla, sabía disparar pero no sabía nada más.

Tras 61 minutos de batalla me había quedado sin granadas de vapor, balas y me quedaban tres proyectiles en el cañón de clavos , no podía huir, no podía hacer nada.

Y entonces apareció en mitad de la escena, la silueta de una bola algo más pequeña que un humano normal.

El enemigo. Un mimético.

La raza alienígena que hace un tiempo vino a la Tierra y que nos está masacrando. Al ser más pequeños que nosotros es difícil alcanzarlos, encima si te da un golpe con uno de sus brazos puede mandarte a otro lado sin esfuerzo alguno, destrozándote por el camino.

Pero su mejor arma son los proyectiles que lanzan, los mismos que mataron a Mike y que habían matado al resto de mis compañeros.

Los miméticos, en sí, no tienen una apariencia que de miedo, de hecho, se limitan a dar caza y ya, no se regodean en la tortura.

Pero cuando tienes uno cerca no puedes evitar sentir miedo.

Sin embargo, yo no siento miedo.

Siento a la Muerte.

La estoy contemplando acercarse a mi sin que pueda defenderme o huir, por que de todos modos terminaría encontrándome con otro.

La Muerte empezaba a estar cerca de mí, a rodearme el cuello con sus frías manos, a hablarme.

Y la vi. La Muerte.

Iba vestida de rojo portando una enorme guadaña del mismo color. No, no es una guadaña, es un hacha de combate. Lo cual es una locura, era como un fuego en la más negra de las noches, llamaba la atención con ese color en el campo de batalla.

La Muerte me lanzo por los aires de una patada, destrozándome la armadura en el proceso. Mi visor HUD empezó a parpadear en rojo, alertándome del peligro inminente que me acechaba.

La Muerte bailaba en el campo de batalla, alzando su hacha tan roja como la sangre que había tosido segundos antes, ella solo necesito un solo golpe para matar al mimético, lo había partido en dos.

Y entonces se dio la vuelta y se acercó a mí, una pequeña luz verde en mi visor me alertó de que se acercaba un aliado.

Ahora que la tenía cerca pude ver que no era la Muerte que había venido a por mí, llevaba un _jacket_ parecido al mío, salvo por el color y una placa de identificación que me indicaba pertenecía a la división de los Estados Unidos.

Sabía quien era.

La apodaban la "perra de combate" y era una leyenda viva en los campos de batallas, una loca que iba por el mundo buscando donde pelear y matar miméticos. Se sabía que ella y su equipo eran los que más miméticos habían exterminado.

Quizás, si fuese la Muerte, aunque no para mi, si no para ellos.

Y estaba allí, ante mis ojos.

-Quería preguntarte algo -me dijo- he oído que el té verde de después de comer es gratis en Japón, ¿es eso cierto?

No sabía que decir, estábamos en mitad de un campo de batalla, rodeados de cadáveres y miméticos, y ella me estaba preguntando eso e iba en serio.

-Es que ya la he cagado muchas veces por creerme lo que leo en los libros -se explicó- as que prefiero hablarlo con un experto en el tema.

Me estaba muriendo y ella no tenía otra cosa que hacer que preguntarme eso. ¿Se podía ser más estúpida y frívola? ¿En qué coño estaba pensando?

Quise mandarla a la mierda, pero no me salían las palabras.

-En fin -me dijo- traga saliva, aparta el dedo del gatillo y respira hondo.

Obedecí, no podía hacer otra cosa y entonces empecé a sentirme mejor, pero también volvió el dolor del abdomen que había olvidado.

-¿Te duele? -me preguntó.

Estaba tomándome el pelo, ¿Qué esperaba?

-Tú… ¿tú qué crees? -le espete.

Se arrodillo a mi lado, observando mi armadura destrozada.

-Pinta mal, ¿verdad? -le pregunté.

-Te han atravesado por delante pero las placas han impedido la salida del proyectil -me informó- pero si, vas a morir.

Me sentí como una mierda, desee con todas mis fuerzas el ser de aquel grupo que mueren sin darse cuenta y no de ser consciente del dolor de mi muerte.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -me preguntó ella- Solo quiero saber tu nombre, tu rango me da igual.

-Rivaille…-susurré- Levi Rivaille.

-Yo soy Zoe Hanji -me dijo- me quedare a tu lado hasta que mueras.

Nada me podría haber alegrado más que oír eso, sin embargo, no lo veía del todo correcto, sospechaba de sus intenciones.

Como si me leyese la mente, ella contestó.

-Me quedaré con la batería de tu _jacket _cuando mueras -me dijo.

Justo lo que yo pensaba, no lo hacía por bondad…

En ese momento, ella recibió un mensaje que yo también oí y por lo que entendí, la necesitaban en otro lado.

Oí una explosión y Zoe Hanji asintió antes de lanzarse contra ellos, cargando el hacha roja en sus manos, matando a todo aquel mimético que se le acercaba, partiéndolo, destrozándolo.

No lo entendía, ambos habíamos recibido el mismo entrenamiento, pero yo iba a morir y en cambio ella estaba allí, masacrando a nuestros enemigos, seguía luchando.

Recordé que aun me quedaban tres proyectiles en el cañón de clavos, así que me levanté como pude y grité.

Vi a Zoe Hanji girarse y gritarme algo que no logre entender.

Uno de los miméticos que había era diferente al resto, había algo en él que lo hacía diferente pero era incapaz de decir que.

Aun así, me lancé contra él, él me golpeó con su cola, noté que me cortaba un brazo, pero aun me quedaba otro por lo que seguí disparando hasta que le abrí un boquete en su piel y yo perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

**Desde que me lei la novela, me vi el manga de All you need is kill que tenia ganas de hacer un AU con SnK, con Levi de prota y con Hanji, ya que son mi pareja favorita.**

**Creo que el mayor problema que puede haber es, si no has leído nada, el porque he hecho que Hanji sea superior a Levi, obviamente hay una razón pero tendréis que seguir leyendo para saberlo (?)**

**En fin, espero que os guste y las reviews con ideas sobre como mejorar, ánimos o titanes para que me coman son bien recibidos (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Como siempre ni All you need is kill ni SnK ni los personajes de ambos me pertenecen.**

* * *

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con un entorno familiar, la litera del barracón militar donde dormía a la espera de la batalla.

Me restregué los ojos, ¿había sido todo un sueño?

La novela que había estado leyendo la noche anterior reposaba en mi regazo, curiosamente era el mismo tipo de novela que la loca de Hanji me había comentado.

Tenía que serlo, no podía ser real que me hablasen sobre té verde y novelas cuando me estaba muriendo.

Aun así, no podía quitarme la sensación de que algo malo se avecinaba, tenía un mal presentimiento. O puede que fuesen nervios, mi primera misión se avecinaba, mi bautismo de fuego y lo que me faltaba era soñar con que me mataban en ella.

Mi barracón empezaba a despertar y se oían una confusa mezcla de voces del resto de soldados y de una estridente y molesta música rock que venía de la litera de arriba, a otro lado se oía también otra radio que daba el parte meteorológico del día, por lo visto nos íbamos a cocer.

Nuestro barracón era muy simple, cuatro paredes de madera ignifuga con posters de modelos colgados, pero muy limpio, no porque nos lo exijan los jefes si no porque yo lo mantengo así, no soportaría vivir en un sitio mugriento y lleno de polvo. Desde que llegue y empecé con mi ritual de limpieza que he recibido mofas de mis compañeros y hasta se que me han puesto un apodo.

Tché, no sé porque protestan tanto, si el que limpia soy yo.

-Levi, toma y firma esto -me dijo Mike asomándose por la litera de arriba.

Esta vivo, más vivo que nunca, a pesar de que yo en mi sueño le he visto morir. Que irónico, una vez oí decir que si te mueres en un sueño significa que tu vida va a ser larga.

Mike Zacarius se había alistado en el ejercito tres años antes que yo, por lo que me sacaba muchos años de entrenamiento y de experiencia, aparte de la manía que tenia de destrozar los finales de novela tenia la extraña costumbre de oler a toda persona nueva que conocía.

-¿Qué es? -le pregunte cogiendo la hoja.

-Tu confesión -me contestó-ya te lo explique anoche.

-Ya la firme ayer -replique.

-¿En serio? Espera -me dijo volviendo a su litera- no, lo siento, aquí no está. Fírmala de nuevo y no pasa nada.

-A ver si vas a trapichear con ella -murmure.

-¿Y de que me serviría? -me preguntó- solo es válida una vez estés muerto, ¿para qué voy a querer otra? No vas a morir dos veces.

Había una pequeña tradición entre los soldados que estaban destinados en la primera línea de batalla. Un par de días antes algún soldado se colaba en el almacén de bebidas alcohólicas y robaban las suficientes botellas para que todo el barracón se emborrachase la noche antes del combate, ya que una vez muerto no vas a volver a hacerlo. Y además, antes de entrar en combate te ponen una inyección que eliminaba cualquier resto de alcohol o de otra substancia en nuestro cuerpo. Como no hacían inventario hasta terminar la misión se echaba la culpa a uno de los que hubiese muerto, a los fiambres no se les juzga tan duramente, así que solo se necesitaba una confesión firmada y no habría problemas.

De todos modos, estaba claro que los encargados sabían lo que hacíamos, ya habían sido varias las ocasiones donde habían dejado a la vista las mejores botellas.

En mi opinión, hubiese sido más sencillo que nos dejasen beber sin poner inconvenientes, pero las tradiciones no se pueden cambiar así como así.

-No estoy nervioso -comenté.

-Mejor, si te pones nervioso ahora estaras hecho una mierda para la batalla de mañana-me dijo.

-¿Qué? -le pregunté- ¿Han cambiado la fecha?

-¿Qué dices, Levi? -me dijo- no han cambiado nada, siempre ha sido mañana. La única operación que tenemos hoy empieza a las siete de la tarde para ponernos ciegos antes de la batalla. Y hasta donde sé, está saliendo de maravilla.

Lo emborracharse ya lo habíamos hecho ayer, yo no estaba de humor para beber ni para ver como ensuciaban todo así que me escaquee cuanto antes y me tire en la cama a leer la novela, estaba seguro de ello porque recordaba haber ayudado a Mike a subirse a su litera cuando llegó borracho perdido después de haberse pasado media noche en el barracón de mujeres.

¿O es que también había soñado eso?

Cogí la novela y ojee las ultimas paginas, era una novela que había comprando antes de venir aquí y que nunca había leído, pero recordaba haber leído ayer las ultimas paginas. Pero si estaba en el día anterior al ataque, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese recordar un texto que en teoría no había podido leer aun?

No entendía nada.

-La misión tampoco es gran cosa -le oí decir a Mike- con que vuelvas vivo y sin haber disparado a ningún compañero ya estará bien. No te comas mucho la cabeza.

-¿Eh?

-Si te comes mucho la cabeza terminaras loco y no tendrán otro remedio que deshacerte de ti -me dijo.

Ah sí, había oído que el tío que estaba en mi puesto antes que yo se le cruzaron los cables y termino por dejar mensajes del estilo "la humanidad está condenada" por el comunicador, al final lo enviaron a la retaguardia y nadie ha vuelto a saber de él. Como estas cosas dan mal rollo siempre lo ocultan.

En el campo de batalla tienes que tener la mente y el cuerpo sano o te conviertes en una carga, así que el hecho de que estando en una de las bases que iban a primera línea de combate yo ya estuviese sufriendo alucinaciones podría estar activando todas las alarmas.

-Pero si te soy sincero, creo que los locos de verdad son aquellos que vuelven cuerdos del campo de batalla, es lo que termina por sucedernos a casi todos -comentó él.

-Joder, deja ya de vacilarme solo porque soy un novato -protesté.

-No te estoy vacilando -me contestó- con el viejo Shadis tienes un buen ejemplo, es un buen hombre pero ha tenido que perder parte de su humanidad para seguir vivo. Oh, la tía esa loca del _jacket_ rojo, ¿conoces a esa yonki de la guerra? ¿La considerarías un ser humano normal? Yo creo que no es humana.

Los dos seguimos discutiendo sobre el tema hasta que apareció el sargento Dot Pixis.

Dot Pixis era el sargento veterano a cargo de nuestro escuadrón, era un tipo excéntrico pero era un líder más que eficaz y quien nos mantenía unidos. Se nos quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido y luego observó las declaraciones que Mike todavía tenía en las manos.

-Así que tu eres quien se coló en el almacén anoche -comentó con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pues si -afirmo Mike.

De golpe, todos los soldados que conocían mejor que yo al sargento y que entendían que significaba esa cara se taparon con las sabanas como si quisiesen ocultarse de su próxima ira.

-Disculpe…-le dije- por casualidad no ha habido algún problema con la seguridad, ¿verdad?

Eso era lo que había pasado en mi sueño, Mike y sus colegas se habían colado en el almacén justo cuando se produjo un incidente que había puesto en entredicho la seguridad de este. Así que se habían dado cuenta del robo antes de lo previsto. Había sido un golpe de mala suerte.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? -me preguntó Pixis.

-Eh…lo he supuesto -murmure.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Mike.

-Nada que os importe -respondió Pixis- alguien la ha cagado y alguien se la ha cargado, no es culpa vuestra pero como consecuencia a las nueve en punto os quiero en el campo de maniobras número 1 con vuestro cuarto equipamiento, ¡que se entere todo el mundo!

-Me toma el pelo -comentó mi compañero-¡mañana vamos al campo de batalla, no podemos pasar la tarde entrenando!

-Señor -le dije- esto del robo lleva haciéndose toda la vida, ¿Por qué pagarlo nosotros?

-¿De verdad quiere saberlo, soldado Rivaille? -me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Claro que quiero saberlo -le contesté.

-Pues averígualo tú mismo -me contestó.

Mike se quedo mudo, pero yo ya sabía de qué iba todo esto, lo había soñado.

Hacia un año y medio que habíamos sufrido una de las derrotas más importantes y recuperar la isla de Kotoiushi se había convertido en motivo de obsesión para los más altos cargos del ejercito, entre otras cosas porque aparte de ser ya territorio enemigo se encontraba delante de Tokio, los lideres y la gente importante se habían trasladado ya pero aun había mucho que perder en la ciudad.

El Ministerio de Defensa sabia que el futuro del país dependía del resultado de esta misión, así que por ello enviaban a primera línea de combate unos 25.000 _jackets _con un grupo de generales al mando. Además, se nos unían las fuerzas especiales de los Estados Unidos.

A los americanos les dábamos igual pero no iban a perder el lugar donde se fabricaban sus armaduras, aunque gran parte se producía en China seguían dependiendo de nosotros para obtener el material.

Normalmente los de seguridad no molestaban mucho pero al tener entre nosotros a lo mejor de lo mejor estaban más estrictos que nunca y el asalto al almacén coincidió con un control extra llevado a cabo por un general que desconocía nuestra tradición, así que cuando se enteraron del robo se armó.

Entonces empecé a escuchar a Mike quejarse exageradamente sobre que le dolía la barriga y que no podía entrenar, pero el sargento ya estaba más que familiarizado con esa clase de tácticas y no es que Mike fuese un gran actor, pero por algún motivo terminó por ignorarle y salir del barracón.

Yo no podía salir de mi desconcierto.

Todo estaba saliendo exactamente como lo recordaba, como lo había soñado.

Después de lo sucedido en el barracón, nos iríamos todos a una sesión de tres horas de entrenamiento base y una vez estuviésemos agotados, un general llegaría para echarnos un sermón de media hora. Recordaba con toda la claridad las amenazas que nos había soltado, todo había sido clavado a excepción de la conversación en la que yo no había dicho nada pero que había soñado ya.

Empezaba a preguntarme si todo había sido un sueño de verdad.

* * *

**Heey, feliz año nuevo!**

**Tenia intención de colgar este episodio antes de terminar el año pero no sé como habra sido vuestro final-inicio del año pero el mio lo he pasado enferma en la cama medio muerta por culpa de la gripe, siento mucho el retraso y espero que os guste ;_;**


	3. Chapter 3

Después de llevar casi cien flexiones isométricas empezaba a darme cuenta de que el cabronazo de Pixis no se había marcado un farol cuando dijo que nos íbamos a pasar toda la mañana entrenando.

Las flexiones isométricas son simples en apariencia, te levantas del suelo como si estuvieses haciendo una normal pero luego tienes que mantenerte así durante un periodo de tiempo. Al principio es sencillo pero cuando llevas un rato empiezas a sentir pinchazos en el abdomen y en los brazos y al cabo de un rato empiezas a desear estar haciendo flexiones normales.

Aunque de todos modos hacer flexiones normales da igual.

Los soldados _jacket_ no necesitan fuerza base, da igual el peso que puedas levantar porque cuando te metes en uno adquieres la capacidad de una fuerza de agarre de 370 kilos. Lo que si necesitamos es poder mantenernos completamente quietos en una posición sin mover ni un solo musculo durante un tiempo.

De ahí que estemos haciendo estas y no las otras. Aunque a estas alturas lo único en que puedo pensar es en desearle que se pudra en el infierno a quien se le hubiese ocurrido este ejercicio.

El sol era tan fuerte que parecía que estuviésemos en el mismísimo desierto, el sudor nos caía en los ojos lo cual no era muy cómodo que digamos, pero de vez en cuando corría una brisa marina que ayudaba a que no acabásemos desmayados.

No estamos solos, mientras que nosotros ocupamos una mitad del campo de entrenamiento, bajo un toldo, aposentados cómodamente se encontraban nuestro capitán y el general de la oficina del Estado Mayor. En cuanto al que nos había delatado podíamos apostar que estaba tranquilamente bebiendo té verde en un cuarto bien climatizado.

Los generales me daban mucho asco, para nosotros eran seres tan intocables que no parecían ni reales pero eran mucho más que eso, podías verlos el día antes de una batalla donde podían perder la vida de forma dolorosa y horrible sin mostrar un solo ápice de nervios o miedo.

Ellos no tenían porque estar en primera línea de batalla junto a nosotros, ellos podían quedarse planeando estrategias en la seguridad de sus despachos, y sin embargo habían venido, aunque parecía que a fastidiar más que a ayudar.

Al otro lado del campo estaban también los miembros del 4º escuadrón los cuales parecían estar pasándolo en grande viéndonos entrenar, no dejaban de señalarnos y de reírse como locos. Había una estúpida rivalidad entre nuestros escuadrones (que ya existía desde antes de que me alistase yo), debido a que el nuestro una vez les gano un partido de rugby con más de treinta punto de diferencia. Lo gracioso era verles regodearse cuando en realidad las botellas que habíamos robado iban a ser compartidas entre todos.

Ojala los maten a todos mañana.

Ya no aguantaba más, si contábamos el sueño ya era la segunda vez que me tragaba el entrenamiento especial, me dolía tanto el cuerpo que pensaba que iba a caer rendido en cualquier momento.

Entonces recordé que en la academia militar me dijeron que lo mejor para dejar de sentir dolor era distraerse con cualquier cosa.

Así que me puse a buscar con la mirada, con cuidado de no mover mucho la cabeza, algo que me distrajese.

Mis ojos se posaron en los yanquis que estaban rondando también por ahí, en medio de tanto tipo alto y musculado destacaba una figura andrógina, de lejos no podía precisar si era un hombre o una mujer pero sus compañeros estaban pendientes de él, o ella, como quien esta pendiente de su reina.

Entonces me di cuenta.

Era aquella mujer, la loca de mi sueño, Zoe Hanji.

Tenía que ser ella, la imagen opuesta de lo que esperabas de una soldado jacket, hasta aquel momento todas las que había visto parecían el cruce de un humano y un gorila.

Zoe Hanji es la soldado más famosa del mundo, cuando me alisté su cara estaba en todas partes, así que es muy difícil si has estado atento olvidarte de ella o confundirla con otra persona. La gente la llama "genio militar" o "valquiria encarnada".

Por lo que sé, su escuadrón es el responsable de la mitad de las muertes de los miméticos que se habían producido a manos de humanos en el campo de batalla. En unos tres años, ellos habían conseguido cargarse a más de esas cosas que todas las fuerzas armadas en más de veinte años.

O eso decían los rumores.

Aunque muchos decían que solo era una estrategia de publicidad, ya que gran parte de los cadetes que se alistaban eran hombres y después de tantos años de derrotas era probable que hubiesen pensado que la leyenda de una chica con ese talento podría serles útil.

Verdad o no, si que era cierto que haya donde fuese la moral de las tropas aumentaba considerablemente. La cosa es que siempre ganaban y cuando terminaron con su país fueron a Europa y luego al norte de África y finalmente, aquí, a Japón.

Sus compañeros la llamaban "perra de combate" o " perra reina", nosotros cuando no nos oían la llamábamos " la loca del _jacket_ rojo". Zoe se enfundaba en un _jacket_ rojo brillante que hacía que se la viese a quilómetros para ir a la guerra, no podía estar muy bien de la azotea si hacia algo así. Odiaba la pintura de camuflaje que repelía las ondas enemigas que todos llevábamos y usaba un _jacket_ rojo que por si fuera poco, brillaba en la oscuridad.

Había toda clase de rumores girando en torno a ella, pero los rumores eran los rumores y yo prefería pensar que la muy loca tenía suerte.

De todos modos, nadie había llegado a conocerla, nadie que no fuese de su escuadrón se acercaba a ella, puede que por su excentricidad

d o quizás porque no caía bien.

La observé por unos momentos, tenía el cabello castaño claro que llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran grande y de color café, además de ir protegidos por unas gafas. No mostraba una expresión seria en su rostro, todo lo contrario, parecía estar sonriente y alegre, como si no se diese cuenta de que mañana mismo podía estar muerta.

Su estatura tampoco era muy impresionable, había mujeres en mi escuadrón que le sacaban una cabeza y bastante masa muscular. No es que fuese poca cosa, es que no tenía nada, ni tetas, joder, si apenas parecía una mujer, normal que la gente se confundiese al verle.

No era la mujer más hermosa del mundo sino más bien una chica del montón, puede que fuese más guapa que otras mujeres que había conocido desde que me alisté pero seguramente habría mejores que ella.

Y sin embargo, no podía evitar fijarme en ella.

Si cuando en mi sueño ella hubiese aparecido sin _jacket_ no me lo hubiese creído, no era la imagen de la Zoe Hanji que uno esperaba. No pude evitar reírme ante la idea.

Y en ese momento, nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Mantuvimos la mirada durante unos instantes, hasta que ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a mí.

Se movía como una fiera que estuviera acechando a su presa, avanzando rápidamente por el suelo pero daba también pasitos cortos y parecía que fuese apresurada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. De todos modos, se dirigía hacia mí.

Pero a mitad de camino dio un giro y fue directa hacia el general estaba sentada, este la miraba confuso, como si no comprendiese que hacia ella delante de él.

Zoe no dijo nada así que él fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Quería algo, comandante?-le preguntó.

-Solicito su permiso para unirme al entrenamiento de estos hombres -le dijo ella.

Tenía exactamente la misma voz que en mi sueño, tal y como la recordaba.

-Mañana tiene una misión importante -le recordó él.

-Y ellos también -replicó Zoe- nosotros no hacemos esta clase de entrenamientos -añadió- y creo que puede sr un buen experimento, podría fomentar el trabajo en equipo y eso puede sernos útil para la batalla que se avecina.

El general se quedó mudo de la sorpresa y yo también, esa loca hablaba del ejercicio somos si se tratase de un experimento y todos fuésemos unas simples ratas de laboratorio.

Algo como el perro de Pavlov.

-Se lo pido por el bien de la misión -insistió.

El general resopló y asintió, mas a regañadientes que haciéndolo de corazón, Zoe dio un ridículo y alegre salto y sonrío como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia de su vida, cuando yo no habría hecho esto voluntariamente ni en mil años.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a andar hacia mí, donde terminó por colocarse a mi lado imitándome. Estaba tan cerca que podía notar el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y me desagradaba bastante, no me gusta tener gente tan cerca y más en días con tanto calor.

Yo me había quedado helado, sin poder moverme ni pensar. Ella movió los labios, susurrando en voz baja para que solo yo pudiese oírla hablar.

-Antes te me has quedado mirando -me dijo.

-No…yo…

-He pensado que igual me estaban apuntando con una mira laser y no me había dado cuenta -comentó.

-No -murmuré.

-¿Ah, no? Pues nada.

-¡Rivaille! -exclamó el jefe de mi escuadrón- ¡concéntrate, joder!

Me faltó tiempo para volver a colocarme debidamente, a mi lado, Zoe Hanji mantenía su inmutable expresión de la alegría perpetua.

El entrenamiento terminó antes de lo previsto y empecé a pensar de nuevo en mi sueño, en que solo era eso, un sueño, porque según yo recordaba no solo el ejercicio había durado más si no que jamás había cruzado palabra alguna con Hanji.

Se me pasó la idea por la cabeza de que ella se nos hubiese unido con el objetivo de incomodar al general y hacer que todo acabase antes, solo la famosa valquiria de los rumores podía lograr algo así. Aunque también podía ser que simplemente sintiese curiosidad científica.

De todos modos, empezaba a caerme bien.

* * *

**-saluda efusivamente con la mano-**

**OMG cuantos meses sin escribir sobre esta fic, lo siento muchísimo, mis disculpas por haceros esperar tanto.**

**La ultima vez que escribí, os deseaba un buen año, bueno espero que el vuestro este siendo mejor que el mio, porque el mio esta siendo una serie de...cosas malas, por así decirlo, nada mas empezar el año a mi abuelo, al que estaba muy unida, le diagnosticaron un cáncer que se lo ha llevado en cuestión de un par de meses y tuve que tomarme unos meses entre el hecho de cuidarlo en el hospital y su muerte de descanso, unidos al terminar los estudios y al buscar un trabajo que desgraciadamente, nunca llega.**

**Todo eso ha hecho que se me quitasen mucho las ganas de escribir pero poco a poco he ido volviendo y al fin he terminado este cap.**

**Si seguéis leyendo esta fic pese a todo, lamento de nuevo la espera y tardanza, no volverá a pasar ya que a partir de ahora tardare menos en subir cap.**

**Y bueno, es bueno haber vuelto ;;**


	4. Chapter 4

-No veas que pasada lo de ayer…

-Ajá…

-No sé de dónde saca tanta energía la tía esa, ¡y no veas lo flexible que es! Sentía el meneo hasta en los abdominales.

-¿Sabes? De estar escuchando se cabrearía contigo.

-¿Por qué? Solo le estoy echando un cumplido, no he dicho nada malo -comentó Mike.

Nuestro escuadrón estaba ya posicionado en el norte de Kotoiushi, con los _jackets_ ya puesto pero en modo hibernación, delante de nosotros se alzaba una gigantesca pantalla que proyectaba la imagen del terreno que teníamos detrás de nosotros, era una técnica de camuflaje para que si el enemigo miraba en nuestra dirección no nos viese, yo opinaba que aquello no era necesario porque el lugar había sufrido tal bombardeo que daba igual que tuviese delante o detrás porque no había nada.

Generalmente, los miméticos se ocultaban en cavernas así que lo primero que se hacía antes de pisar tierra firme era bombardear la zona con misiles y así destruir sus guaridas, aunque de nuevo eso no servía de nada porque ellos parecían saber exactamente cuando y donde íbamos a atacar porque siempre esquivaban nuestros ataques.

Podía parecer que la tecnología nos daba una oportunidad contra ellos pero era una falsa ilusión de seguridad, al final la batalla de verdad la terminaban librando la infantería sobre un terreno destrozado por tanto bombardeo.

Como nuestra misión era una pequeña emboscada no llevábamos grandes armas, estábamos a las órdenes de Pixis así que estábamos obligados a mantener una conexión directa con él.

El ejército atacaría de un momento a otro.

La noche anterior después del entrenamiento de las narices, no tenía ganas de seguir leyendo la novela y terminé haciendo justo lo contrario que en mi sueño, irme a beber con el resto aunque sí que acabé llevando a Mike a su litera después de que volviese de pasar un buen rato en el barracón de mujeres.

Al parecer, tenía una novia que también era una soldado _jacket_, Nanaba creo que era su nombre, era muy probable que hubiese ido a despedirse de ella, por si acaso, ya que nuestra unidad no tenia escuadrones mixtos y no se iban a encontrar en batalla.

-¿No te duele la idea de que alguno de los dos puede morir en cualquier momento en una batalla?-le pregunté.

-Mucho, de hecho, se me caería el mundo encima si ella muriese.

-¿Y aun así sigues con ella?

-Tal y como está el mundo, mejor aprovechar las cosas buenas que nos quedan y seguir luchando con la esperanza de volver a casa una vez ganemos a estos bichos.

-Tiene sentido.

-Y tú no te cortes, ya te he dicho muchas veces que aproveches tu también y te busques una chica con la que pasar el rato entre batalla y entrenamiento.

-No me interesa.

-¿Qué tal la loca del _jacket_ rojo? Ayer te estuvo hablando durante el entrenamiento, seguro que le gustas.

-Cállate.

-Seguro que es una fiera en la cama, las locas son siempre las más ardientes.

-Que dejes ya el tema.

-¿Por qué? ¡No me seas soso, Levi, que el sexo es algo de lo más normal!

-¡Zacharius, cierra la boca de una vez! -le espetó Pixis.

-¿Usted también, sargento? ¡Solo intentó hablar de lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza para calmar los nervios! ¿A nadie más le pasa eso?

Y como si hubiesen estado esperando una señal, todos los hombres de golpe empezaron a hablar por los intercomunicador.

-Yo paso de este tema.

-Sin comentarios.

-Yo pienso bloquear mi intercomunicador para dejar de escuchar oso chistes malos de Zacharius.

-Oye, vale que Zacharius es un plasta, pero Rivaille tiene que espabilar un poco, parece que no tenga sangre en las venas con lo serio que es.

-Mi reino por un cigarrillo, me los he dejado todos en la taquilla.

-¿Pero tú no habías dejado de fumar?

El sargento Pixis, suspiró y se encogió de hombros con resignación, habían aceptado su derrotado ante sus soldados con cierta filosofía.

Dicen que cuando estas de los nervios lo mejor que puedes hacer es pensar en algo divertido para sentirte mejor. Y eso en el grupo de machotes de turno significaba, pensar en mujeres o en sexo, un tema del que no solía hablar, mi mayor experiencia con una mujer había sido con la bibliotecaria con la que había tenido un pequeño flechazo de adolescente., ni siquiera recordaba ya no su cara ni su nombre ni su voz Según tengo entendido se había casado hacia cosa de menos de un año. Bien por ella.

Yo me había alistado apenas salir del instituto, pensando en darle un poco de sentido al mundo arriesgando mi vida en un campo de batalla. Por aquella época era muy idealista y estaba muy verde, a día de hoy sabia que un misil valía mas que mi vida.

Así que aun estaba buscando algo que diese algún sentido a mi vida o que me dijese porque estaba en este mundo.

¿Quién era yo?

-Joder -comentó un soldado- ¿por qué tenemos que cavar zanjas?

-Imbécil -contestó otro- ¿no ves que necesitamos las trincheras para ocultarnos?

-Este sistema de camuflaje es una mierda.

La verdad sea dicha, no sabíamos cual era su tipo de visión, se suponía que no podían ver los helicópteros pero aun así los hacían estallar como si fuesen globos.

-Pues nada, en cuanto estemos en el campo de batallas coges a uno y le preguntas que tal tiene la vista.

-Pues a mí no me importa cavar zanjas.

-Mira que bien, cuando volvamos a la base te dejo cavar todas las que te dé la gana. Tienes mi permiso.

-Joder, si inventasen una cremallera para las bocas os juro que os metía una a todos para que os callaseis de una vez-escuché decir al Sargento- ¡mierda! ¡Ya ha empezado! ¡Mucho cuidado no os vayáis a acobardar en el último momento!

Las bombas ya estaban surcando los cielos y se oían los estallidos a lo lejos acompañados de violentos temblores en la tierra. No podía apartar la vista de Mike, aunque seguía creyendo que había sido un sueño, no quería cargar con su muerte en mi consciencia nada más empezar la batalla. Si no recordaba mal, las lanzas nos las habían disparado a las dos en punto, por la derecha y se habían cargado la pantalla de camuflaje en menos de un minuto.

Ya debían de estar al caer, entonces.

Pero el ataque que yo recordaba no sucedió y Mike no murió.

Porque la lanza que en teoría lo iba a ensartar de lado a lado cayó sobre mí. Vi como el proyectil enemigo se me acercaba a tal velocidad que no fui capaz de reaccionar.

Jamás podre olvidar esa sensación.

* * *

**-saluda- Se me olvida constantemente que tengo que actualizar por aqui xDD**

**Y si mikenana porque pls**

**En fin, ¿reviews?**

**-y a ver si a la proxima no se me olvida y antes de Año nuevo subo el siguiente-**


End file.
